The present invention relates to an optical conductor tube and a connecting member for connecting it effectively with another optical conductor tube.
The present applicant has previously proposed various solar ray collecting devices in which solar rays are focused by a lens or the like and guided into an optical conductor, and further transmitted through it onto an optical desired place for use in illumination or for other purposes.
However, when the afore-mentioned solar ray collecting device is equipped on the rooftop of a building or the like in order to collect solar rays which are then transmitted through the optical conductor, for instance, to the northern side of a room on each floor, a core room, or an underground room, the optical conductor has to be very long to do the job. As a matter of fact, a plurality of optical conductors must be connected with each other to achieve a proper result. If those optical conductors are not perfectly connected with each other, the light rays are apt to leak from them at their connection and there is a fear of the destruction of the connecting member due to a poor connection.